


Excuse Me?!

by helvonasche, madamelibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Lucifer, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Lover's Quarrel, M/M, Oral Sex, Samifer - Freeform, Top Sam, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: They had a deal, it was simple enough or so Sam thought. When Lucifer can't abide by the rules any longer will Sam be open to the changes that have to take place?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



> Dearest Lucy,
> 
> This is for our lovely lil’ Devil, Luci. We know you’re going through a rough couple of days and wanted to bring you a little Samifer to brighten it. Love you, you blonde vixen. 
> 
> Don’t let the muggles drag you down, my Prince. (I was Lucifer.. I tried to do him justice) Btw.. I love you. It hurts a little, but that’s sorta the point. Nestlings 4 eva. <3 Your Kingdom.

Sam cursed under his breath as he stomped through the sudsy water that was pooled around the base of the dishwasher as he unloaded dishes covered in soap and caked on egg yolks from that morning’s breakfast. The water had overflowed through the seals and when he’d opened the door nothing but foam poured out along with the smell of the liquid dish detergent that was clearly not meant for the machine. He left the partially washed dishes in the sink to be taken care of later so he could mop up the mess on the floor. Sam was in the process of wringing out the mop for the third time when Lucifer walked in, all smiles and swagger. 

“There you are, my love. I thought we were going to go to the carnival?” Lucifer asked as he wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and planted a soft kiss to the curve of his neck. 

Sam shrugged Lucifer off his shoulder and returned to mopping the floor. “Can’t now. I have to do the dishes you were supposed to have done and on top of that the mess you made with the dish machine, which I  _ know _ you know how to use and that dish liquid doesn’t go in it.”

Stepping away from Sam, Lucifer raised his hands in defense as he said derisively, “Just because I know how to do something doesn’t mean I’m going to, Sam.”

With a cutting look, Sam turned his back and propped the mop in the the corner, then worked on cleaning the dishes in the sink, “Especially if I ask you too, right? Nevermind, I don’t want to know.”  

Lucifer watched calmly as Sam became more flustered. Fully aware that at any moment he could have the entire house cleaned better than Sam could ever dream, but the nagging thought of their agreement kept him from acting. When they had decided that they were more than just fucking, they had laid out rules. Specific rules that would allow them to cohabitate without Lucifer using his grace for every little thing and making Sam feel incapable child by doing so. Lucifer had to play human, mostly.

Seeing Sam struggle Lucifer began to play with him, pointed at the dish in Sam’s hand as he scrubbed off the crusted food. Before Sam had worked through half the crud, the plate was suddenly clean.

Sam looked at the plate in surprise and turned it accusingly toward his partner, “Are you serious? I thought we agreed that you do things the normal way?”

Lucifer took a seat at the table as he listened, unconcerned about angering Sam. “I didn’t do anything unreasonable,” the angel said as he inspected his fingernails, “Just doing my part, pulling my weight…”

“Pulling your weight,” Sam muttered as he put the dish on the counter and picked up the next one, “If you wanted to pull your weight you would have used the dish pods like I showed you and not made an unholy mess all over the kitchen.” 

While Sam prattled about responsibilities, specifically the ins and outs of operating a dishwasher, Lucifer got up from his seat and quietly walked up behind his human. Like when he first entered the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around the taller man and spoke low while nuzzling into Sam’s neck, “It’s a human’s job, cleaning; you’re all such messy creatures.”

Sam dropped the plate he’d been holding and turned in the circle of Lucifer’s arms and gave him a scathing glare, “Excuse me?! Did I just hear right?”

“The idea that I would wash old food off plates is… repellent, Samuel,” Lucifer said languidly, moving his hands to Sam’s hips. 

“Old food that us ‘messy’ humans eat,” Sam pushed his way out of Lucifer’s hold and dried his hands as the vein in his neck throbbed with his contained anger. Lucifer’s words struck a chord deep inside him. It reminded Sam far too much of the apocalypse when every angel he met called him unclean or ‘mud monkey.’

Cupping Sam’s cheek and stroking just under his bottom lip, Lucifer cooed, “Love, you know that’s not what I mean.”

“Isn’t it?” Sam jerked away and threw the towel on the table, unable to stand Lucifer’s patronizing tone. 

Shaking his head, Lucifer knew better than to try to approach Sam again. This wasn’t the first time they had had this sort of argument. But the Morning Star was growing tired of denying what he was for the sake of Sam’s fragile sense of humanity. 

“If you didn’t want to do the ‘repellent’ dishes, you should have just said so instead of causing a bigger mess. Which this ‘messy’ human is cleaning up. How about this, Lucifer, how about you just go back to wherever you go when you aren’t here and leave the unclean little monkey alone,” Sam nearly yelled, pointing at the sink and kitchen in general. 

“Enough,” Lucifer said, trying to keep calm. Granted, humanity did little for him aside from the occasional amusement, Sam had never been lumped in with the rest. Using his grace, Lucifer repaired the dishwasher, cleaned the floor, and the dishes. Glancing at what he had done to draw Sam’s attention, he waited for Sam to finally lose what little composure he still had. 

Taking a look around the room, Sam’s face started to turn red and he stormed past Lucifer muttering about how done he was with this whole situation. Lucifer had broken the rules, his promises, on numerous fronts and Sam was too irritated to have any kind of rational conversation about any of it. The situation made him feel foolish. Foolish for asking Lucifer to contribute to the household and foolish because the angel just did what he’d originally been asked with no more than a thought, negating all the work Sam had done.

Deciding that he still hadn’t made his point, Lucifer smiled as the dishes vanished, safely placed in the cupboard. He knew Sam was growing angrier with each defying act, but it was important. Sam needed to learn that Lucifer wasn’t human. 

Sam took one last look at the kitchen and left, stomping down the hall to his room and slamming the door shut. Knowing that the angel would follow, he grabbed a dry erase marker and made a few quick marks on the door to keep him out, but unknowingly making a small error in his haste. Tossing the marker to the desk, Sam stripped out of his clothes and went into the bathroom to wash away the soap residue on his skin. 

Lucifer was in Sam’s room, it had been quite some time since he had been able to use his wings for travel but he was still faster than the human. Unseen, Lucifer watched Sam’s futile attempt at warding and his hurried strip tease. The archangel followed Sam into his bathroom. Once Sam was in the shower, Lucifer leaned against the counter, slowly materializing and asked, “Trying to wash off the human?”

“Fuck you, Mephistopheles,” Sam snapped as he cranked on the water, adjusting it to the temperature he could stand and stepped under the water. He drew the curtain shut with enough force, he felt it had a note of finality to it. Like back when you could slam a phone receiver into a cradle to end a call. 

Lucifer walked toward the shower and silently pulled the curtain open and studied Sam’s body. The steam caressed his newly exposed skin, having ditched his clothes in a manner that would frustrate Sam further. Muscles flexed as he watched Sam lean his head against the wall opposite Lucifer, a picture of frustration as he attempted to calm himself. 

Sam unaware of his audience, felt the anger and tension gradually draining away like the water and shift into something different but not unwelcome. When he felt his cock beginning to harden, he looked down and realized that Lucifer was behind this, most likely using his grace to help alter his mood. Sam lifted his head and sighed. “Knock it off. I’m mad at you.”

“You want me to stop?” Lucifer asked, unable to hide the anger in his voice. Sam seemed completely unaware of the potential of his angelic powers, never allowing Lucifer to use his natural abilities on him for more than healing or travel. With conviction, Lucifer made his grace’s presence known by running it along the inside of Sam’s thigh, like he would his own hand.

“We’ve talked about this, Luc’,” Sam breathed as he unconsciously shifted his stance as if to allow better access, “It’s why we have the rules we agreed to.”

Continuing the deliberate teasing, Lucifer stepped into the shower but staying on the side furthest from Sam, while his grace stroked Sam’s thighs. “I’ve never been good at following rules,” he said as he watched Sam react to his grace inching higher, “They’ve written books about it.” 

“You said the books were mostly bull,” Sam turned to face Lucifer, pressing his back against the cool tiles and revealing his erect length valiantly lifting away from his thigh.

The archangel’s eyes were drawn to the human’s impressive cock, but raised them slowly, taking the time to follow the curves and angles of Sam’s torso. His body was exquisite, perfectly sculpted to please the eye, but it was Sam’s soul that drew Lucifer in and kept him needing more. 

Lucifer slid a hand up his own thigh, mirroring his grace’s actions on the human. As his hand drew closer to his own hardening cock he traced his fingertips closer. Hearing Sam’s stifled moan as the grace that mimicked Lucifer’s movements nearly brushed the base of the hunter’s cock made Lucifer shiver. He was never in control during these moments, Sam was in charge when it came to this part of their relationship. Seeing the affect he was having on the man in front of him was heady. 

Sam bit the inside of his lip to keep from outright moaning from the feeling of Lucifer’s grace touching him in way’s it’d never had before. A part of him wanted to protest on principle. When they’d made the ‘no grace during sex’ rule, Sam had still been dealing with the memories of his possession by Gadreel and the concept had made him uncomfortable, but now...with it actually happening he found he was enjoying it a lot. This was a thought he wasn’t ready to admit it. “Luc’. Don’t…Don’t... stop,” the words that fell out of his mouth surprised him and had him snapping his eyes open and searching out his angel’s. 

Locking eyes with his human as his hand slid across his own stomach and his grace did the same, Lucifer leaned into the wall as his hips pushed away. As Sam’s gaze dropped, Lucifer began to say what he had been holding back for the past six months, “Choices always were were a problem for me. Denying what I am, no longer appeals to me.”

Dragging his hand down and wrapping his fingers around his cock, Lucifer observed Sam’s reaction. The human’s mouth hung open as the grace encircled the base of his cock and began to pulse. Knowing that Sam’s anger was nearly evaporated, Lucifer pressed his point home as his hand and grace began to slowly stroke their respective cocks, “I am not human and I will no longer pretend. Accept me for what I am.”

“I-I do accept you,” Sam grunted as he felt pressure squeeze the head of his cock before sliding back down, “Wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

“I’m pleased to hear that,” Lucifer said, smiling before he left the shower and his grace disappeared with him. 

Exiting the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, Sam expected to see Lucifer perched on the end of his bed… but he wasn’t there. “Dammit Lucifer,” he called out to the empty room, a hint of his previous anger returning, “The question is do you accept my limitations or are you just playing with me to satisfy your own morbid fascination with my species. Everyone likes monkeys in zoos, but the keepers rarely fuck them.”

“What is your fascination with monkeys?” Lucifer asked from behind Sam. “You are not a pet or something I study,” he said, as he walked around to the bed revealing that he was still nude, “Despite my natural… advantages, I have always treated you as an equal, Samuel.”

Sam huffed in exasperation as he toweled the dripping water from his hair, “Not to hear your family talk. All humans are little ‘mud monkeys’ and they weren’t sparing with the use of the name. It’s only logical that it’s a belief shared by the entirety of the host, and as for equality, whether you want to admit it or not, I will never truly be your equal.”

Taking a few steps toward Sam, now close enough that if he reached out he could either lovingly stroke Sam’s cheek or slap the sass out his mouth, “They are  _ not _ my family. What is it you and your brother say?” Lucifer pretends to consider before continuing, “Ah, family doesn’t end with blood, but it doesn’t start there either. Despite your feelings about other angels, they are no more my family than the Campbells are yours.”

“You don’t have blood, Lucifer. You’re a ball of celestial intent in a pretty blond wrapper,” Sam turned his back to the angel and proceeded to pull on a pair of boxer briefs.  

Fuming for a moment then regaining his composure, Lucifer felt that Sam wasn’t hearing him. If Sam truly understood what Lucifer were trying to convey, surely Sam would cease this petulant display and they could move on to what they both wanted: sex. Despite being able to easily hear what Sam was thinking, especially now that he was nearly screaming prayers at him, this was one boundary that Lucifer would never forgo. Sam’s thoughts were and would always be his own.

Once dressed, Sam goes to the door to leave the room as his mind spirals deeper into a web of confusing thoughts and feelings, each more depressing than the last. He’d spent the majority of his life with domineering Alpha males controlling him, and know it felt like Lucifer wanted the same. Sam knew that he couldn’t be in a relationship with anyone, male or female, who felt the need to control him like his father. That would never work and he’d be forced to leave no matter how much he cared for that person. As he felt his heart ache and swell in his chest, he reached for the doorknob.

Lucifer could feel the distress coming off Sam in waves, unsure at what to do he rushed forward, grabbed him by the shoulders, and spun him around. This action caused Sam to fall against the door, Lucifer had moved with unnatural speed, losing control for a moment despite his efforts to remain calm. This is why he was drawn to Sam. It wasn’t that Sam was his vessel or his appearance, it was the way that no matter how much Lucifer tried to reign in his emotions he would always lose his composure. Sam brought out the human in him, something he didn’t even know he possessed until now. 

Taking a steadying breath at his realization, Lucifer locked eyes with the clearly stunned Sam. Barely audible, Lucifer whimpered, “Kiss me?” 

“W-what?” Sam asked, clearly confused. 

Unsure how to explain what he was thinking, Lucifer felt his own heart breaking. He needed Sam to be in charge, needed him to take control. If Sam relinquished that control, would he even care about the angel any longer? Tears beginning to well, his icy blue eyes burned into Sam’s as he pleaded, “Please, kiss me, Luna Meum.”

Sam saw the anguish in his angel’s eyes and couldn’t resist giving him what he asked for. He never could. Leaning in, Sam pulled Lucifer to him and sealed their mouths together. It was a kiss filled with pain and anguish and every ounce of love Sam held for this man. 

Never having been as vulnerable or exposed, Lucifer felt a tear fall as he relinquished control. He knew that Sam needed to be in control, not for power or dominance. Sam liked dictating what happened and when, as well as how. He knew all of this from his time possessing Sam, as much as he hated to admit it. He had said yes in the hopes to regain control of the events of the apocalypse and his body, and Lucifer couldn’t deny him even that, as his fingers wove into Sam’s wet hair.

Squeezing Lucifer’s shoulders, Sam spun him around and slammed him into the bedroom door, deepening the kiss until it was a frenzy of tongues and lips hungrily seeking affection and validation. 

Realizing that his worst fears had no foundation and that Lucifer wasn’t seeking to control him, Sam reached down between them and firmly grasped both of their throbbing lengths in one hand.

“I could never harm you,” Lucifer cooed as he rocked into Sam’s hand, feeling Sam’s cock against his own nearly pushing him over the edge before restraining himself. He wanted to wait.

“No?” Sam stroked quickly along their cocks, “You could wipe me off this planet with a thought, Lucifer. Are you saying you’re submitting to someone weaker than yourself?”

Pressing his forehead against Sam’s, Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut before looking at what Sam was doing. Sighing, Lucifer spoke in a rush, “Despite my abilities as an archangel, I could never do anything but what you ask of me aside from that. I belong to you, Samuel. Always.”

Releasing his hold on them, Sam lifted Lucifer into his arms, carrying him to the edge of the bed, and dropped him onto the soft mattress. “And I am yours,” Sam murmured as he began to kiss his way down Lucifer’s chest, taking a small amount of time to lick and suck at the angel’s pert nipples. Working his way down until his lips rested above dusty blond curls surrounding the base of Lucifer cock. 

Lucifer wanted to touch Sam, run his fingers through the human’s hair and push him down onto his now painfully hard cock. Knowing that his submission was necessary, instead of giving in to his desires, Lucifer gathered handfuls of the bedding and clenched his fists as he watched Sam work his way down.

Glancing up over the plane of Lucifer’s torso, Sam moved further down then placed a line of sloppy, open-mouthed kisses up Lucifer shaft. Taking him in hand, as he kissed, Sam began to stroke the angel’s penis, moving the foreskin over the sensitive glans. Once he reached the tip, Sam wrapped his lips around the fully exposed head of Lucifer’s cock and sucked. Sam reveled in the keening moan that fell from the lips of his writhing angel. 

Swirling his tongue around once, flicking that spot on the underside of Lucifer’s cock, he repeated it until Lucifer was nearly sobbing want. Pulling away, he watched in amusement as Lucifer’s hips unconsciously rose from the bed to chase after Sam’s mouth. 

Lucifer bucked his hips a few times before calming himself. Opening his eyes and looking down at the man between his thighs, unable to vocalize what he wanted as he mouthed soundless words. 

“Tell me what you want, my Morning Star,” Sam purred as he nuzzled the tip nose against the shaft of Lucifer’s cock.  

Spurred by his words, Lucifer sat up, grabbed Sam by the shoulders and pushed him down into the bed. Before he spoke, he reached out with his grace to spread the hunter’s legs and stroke up and down his thighs, “To please you.”

Once the last word left his lips, his grace engulfed Sam’s cock as another tendril began to gently tease his hole. Circling and pressing gently, while sucking all of the man’s thick 9-inches. Lucifer looked up at his human, his love, to see his face contorted in opulence. 

“Oh God!” Sam choked out as his hands slammed against the mattress.

Smirking as he watched, Lucifer growled, “Do you see what you have been denying yourself. My grace is wonderful and can do the indescribable once allowed to flourish, all you need do is ask and I will always provide.”

Feeling the tension in his balls as he teetered dangerously close to the edge of his completion, Sam let out a breathy plea for Lucifer to stop. 

After all they had been through, part of Lucifer wanted to take over; force Sam into submission. But he needed to appease his human, he didn’t fully understand the importance of this but knew that he needed to acquiesce. Gradually this time, Lucifer pulled back his grace without causing Sam any extra discomfort, and sat back as the hunter took deep breaths. Tilting his head, Lucifer asked, “Why do you want me to stop, didn’t you enjoy it?”

“Too much. I liked it too much,” Sam gasped, “I was going to cum.”

Shocked at Sam’s admission, Lucifer knew there was only one path for their evening. Sitting up and placing his hands on his thighs, Lucifer grinned as he asked, “Fuck me?”

Not having to be asked twice, Sam leapt out of bed and grabs a bottle of lube from the drawer. Smirking at his angel, he circled around behind Lucifer and roughly shoved him down to the bed so that his ass was tantalizingly displayed. 

Popping the top on the lube, Sam slicked up his fingers as he contemplated what he was about to do. It had sunk in somewhere between Lucifer pushing him down and him nearly cumming that he was sleeping with an angel. An archangel even and that meant that Lucifer wasn’t a wilting hothouse flower. Sam could be as free as he had fantasized about. Lining up two of his fingers with Lucifer’s waiting hole, Sam pressed them in gently to see if his supposition would hold. When Lucifer moaned and didn’t shy away from his rougher than normal treatment, Sam grew more confident and thrust his fingers in as deeply as he could with abandon, ignore previously learned cautions that were necessary with human lovers. 

“Oh, fuck, Cor Meum… I-I..” Lucifer stuttered as Sam began to put more force behind each thrust of his fingers, “M-more! I need more.”

“I’ll give you more,” Sam growled as he pulled his fingers free and shoved in all three at once, hard. Lucifer’s resulting cry of pleasure and the accompanying clench around Sam’s intruding fingers was like a symphonic assault on Sam’s senses. He knew in that moment that this night would keep him warm on lonely hunts in the future. Leaning over Lucifer’s back, Sam nipped at the edges of this shoulder blades as he put all his strength into pounding his fingers deep into Lucifer’s welcoming body. 

It crossed Sam’s mind as he felt his fingers continually slip and slide into the nearly scorching heat of his lover, that if it was this good and he was just using his hand, what would it be like to actually have his cock buried into the same welcoming heat. Without warning or preamble, Sam withdrew his fingers and poured the lube directly onto his cock, smearing around until it shined in the low light of the bed side lamp. Gripping the base, Sam tapped his cockhead against Lucifer’s ass a few times before pushing into him, inch by agonizing inch.

As the slippery head of Sam’s cock began to press into his aching hole, Lucifer began to press his grace into Sam. With each inch of Sam that entered Lucifer, he returned the favor with his grace. He wanted to turn his head to see Sam’s face, but couldn’t. The feeling of  _ his _ human buried in his ass and his grace being compressed rhythmically within the hunter was overwhelming. After months of denying his true nature, Lucifer felt free and complete. 

Sam looked down to where their bodies were joined and realized that he was nearly bottomed out. For a moment a pang of concern for Lucifer coursed through him until he remembered the man beneath him wasn’t a fragile human who would never been able to handle his full potential. Sam shoved Lucifer harder into mattress, pinning him in place as he pistoned his hips fiercely. "How does it feel to be fucked by a dirty, little human?" he demanded in between thrusts. 

Lucifer didn’t miss a beat as he willed his grace to truly match Sam’s thrust. Buried deep within the hunter, he quipped, “How does it feel to be fucked by a ball of celestial intent in a pretty blond wrapper?”

The question irritated Sam, but instead of falling for the bait, he tangled his fingers in Lucifer’s short hair and tugged it hard enough to bend the angel’s head back. His cock ramming repeatedly into Lucifer as the sensation of Lucifer’s grace breeching him finally registered, dragging a long throaty moan from the hunter. 

“Harder, please, Sam,” Lucifer begged as he was fucked, “More.. fuck.. I need more, Sam. You feel so good, Dilectus.”

Driven on by Lucifer’s actions, Sam began to redouble his efforts, fucking into his angel as hard as he could. Not feeling what he was used to, Sam acted on an impulse he had buried long ago when he realized the limitations of his size. Pulling out until the head of his cock was barely inside Lucifer, Sam slammed back into him with brute force. 

Howling with delight as Sam pulled nearly all the way out and then shoved back into him, Lucifer’s fingers end up rendering the sheets into useless strips. The sensation of going from empty to completely full, over and over and the sheer force of Sam’s thrusts has Lucifer losing himself, feeling as if he were in a dream.

Sam lets go, and forces his cock inside of Lucifer’s ass as hard and fast as he can...but feels nothing. It dawns on him suddenly: numbing lube. They only had it for Sam, who enjoyed getting fucked hard and rough but was human and needed a little help to achieve his goals. He knew his cock would soon be completely numb and he probably wouldn’t be able to cum and disappointment flooded him.

Lucifer, sensing that something was wrong lifted off his knees enough to twist around and look at the human. Seeing the disappointment on Sam’s face, Lucifer pushed up until he was on his knees with his back pressed flush against Sam’s chest. “What’s wrong, Amica Mea?”

“I can’t feel...I can’t feel my dick,” Sam looked at Lucifer in confusion, “I must have used the wrong lube.” 

The archangel smirked as he tried to keep the bubble of mirth welling up buried inside. He carefully pulled off of Sam’s cock and gave it a loving stroke of his hand, “Well, aren’t you glad I’m an angel?”

“Don’t be an ass, “ Sam grumbled as he futilely thrust upward in hopes that he’d miraculously get some sensation back. 

Without a word, Lucifer stared into Sam’s eyes as he began to massage the human’s prostate with his grace. 

Gasping, Sam buried his face in the crook of Lucifer’s neck and wrapped his arms completely around the angel’s chest. 

Forming his grace into the shape of his own cock, as Lucifer pushed Sam onto his back. As the archangel towered over the human, Lucifer did something that he had never even considered; as he fucked the hunter with his grace, Lucifer unfurled his wings. 

The three sets of broad wings, in varying shades of orange and pink like the sunset in October, loomed over Sam who could see them for the first time. Like a moth to a flame, Sam’s hand gravitated toward one of the wings and grabbed ahold of the base, his eyes growing wide in awe as the downy feathers slipped between his fingers. 

At the first contact Sam made, Lucifer felt his cock throb. He had been alone in the cage for so long, without any contact, physical, spiritual...even metaphorical. As Lucifer continued the intense grace-fueled prostate massage and felt Sam nearing his end, the archangel gave in to the all-encompassing sensation that flooded his entire being.

Sam’s breath caught in his throat for a split second before his whole body tensed up in a peak of pleasure like he’d never known before. His voice crying out Lucifer’s name, echoed off the bare walls, his body shaking as his cum splashed onto his chest. 

Watching as Sam succumbed to sensation, Lucifer couldn't hold back any longer. Bellowing his human’s name, he felt the tension deep in his gut release as his cock throbbed a final time. Without realizing the time that had passed, Lucifer was lying on top of Sam’s sweat and cum-coated, heaving chest.

Sam was the first to rouse from his orgasmic stupor and reached up to stroke Lucifer’s hair. “Luc’, My Morning Star, are you with me?”

“You will never know how much you mean to me,” Lucifer replied absently.

The dopey grin that Sam had been sporting, melted away briefly and he whispered like he was almost ashamed to admit it, “Sometimes I don’t.” 

Lucifer sat up, bracing himself on Sam’s chest and really looked at the human for the first time since the whole argument began. How could Sam not know the depth of his feelings for him? Had he not protected him from countless dangers on hunts, albeit without the hunters direct knowledge. Or how far he’d been willing to bury his true nature and feeling about the subject all in the name of Sam’s best interest and happiness. The angel didn’t know how to put this all into words that wouldn’t exacerbate their already tumultuous situation. With no other recourse, Lucifer gently pressed two of his fingers into the middle of Sam’s forehead.  

In an instant, Sam’s mind was filled with images of hunts where time after time what he had thought were close calls was actually Lucifer redirecting bullets or confusing adversaries just enough to buy Sam and Dean enough time to defeat them. Another flash and he saw Lucifer sitting on the roof of the bunker with his beautiful wings unfurled and draped in his lap. The look on Lucifer face could only be described as a sad longing, then he heard his own voice calling for the angel and Lucifer hid his wings away as if ashamed. 

Even a time where Sam and Dean were nearly hit by a semi, but Lucifer was able to stop the Impala before the crash could occur. So many times Lucifer had stepped in, all in the name of Sam’s continuing existence and safety. And each time he would intervene, Sam knew now that Lucifer watched over him lovingly. Wanting nothing but the best, even if it didn’t include the archangel.  

Sam was overcome with the echoing sentiment. Lucifer loved him, completely. Sam hoped that he could return the gesture, even in it’s grandeur there had to be a way for him to reciprocate. When the visions faded away, Sam looked deeply into his angel’s eyes, pleadingly. “I-I didn’t know,” his voice cracked a little as his eyes began to mist over with tears.

Lucifer already knew, he had felt Sam’s reaction and seen what Sam had wanted. When they were connected, they both were able to receive and send their memories and feelings, their hopes and desires. Lucifer knew, implicitly, that Sam loved him. The bond Lucifer had thought was purely one sided, stemming an archangel that fell in love with a human, was mutual. 

 


End file.
